caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexicon
A-B *Abergwyngregyn, Castle - the Court of King Kendall Sawyl Llewellyn ap Gwydion of Cymru (CtD) in Gwynedd *Abertyleri- small town of 11,000 *Abertyleri's Glen - also called Wildhorse Hold; a small glen (CtD) in Abertyleri *Accordance War - *Adhene- the equivalient of kiths among the Denizens. *Adren- the third and middle rank among the Garou. *Aeron Lleuchu, Duchess *Ailil, House- Only Unseelie House with real influence in CC; rulers of Glamorgan and Islwyn *Ahroun- The warrior or full moon auspice of the Garou *Allt-yr-yn - important Newport suburb. The Newport Civic Center & University of Wales-Newport located here. *Anarch- a faction of vampires that live in Cardiff and are outlaws within Prince Indrus' domain of Newport. *Anarch's Revolt- historical event in Kindred society that led the the formation of the Camarilla/Sabbat. *Ancilla- in CC, Ancilla vampires are typically 150 years old, well-established in Newport and permitted to Embrace. *Animalism- Vampiric discipline allowing for communication and control of animals and discipline of the Inner Beast. *Anne Bowesley, Lady *Angharad, Princess *Anglesey, Isle of- A Cantrev to the Kingdom of Cymru *Arcadia- the mythic homeland of the Tuatha de Daanan, hidden in the Deep Dreaming *Arcadians, The- In CC, this refers to the Resurgent Sidhe who appeared on July 20, 1969. *Arts, The- the "magick" of the kithain where they shape Glamour to create specific types of effects. *Ashtree Coven- the magickal society for the Welsh witches known as the Gwyddon *Athro- the fourth rank among the Garou. Most "sept elders" are actually of this rank. *Augmen, The- the effects of the Dreaming on Changelings and the effects of the Waking on Denizens. *Auspice- the best known aspect of Garou Astrology, the auspice represents one of five moon signs that a Garou is born under. *Auspex- Vampiric discipline the enhances perception *House_Austure_Howl- The former Garou rulers of Great Britain, they suffered a catastrophe in 1994-1996 that the survivors are still struggling to overcome. *Autumn People- Mortals with excessive banality that cause it to spread in other people, places and things. *Banality see House Rule - The opposing force to Glamour, banality is derived from human disbelief and mundanity. *Bard's Circle - duchal seat of Blaneu, also called Glyn Ebwy Gorsedd *Barry - small city with 50,000 about 7 miles south-soutwest of Newport *Bartholomew Roberts *Bedlam- see House Rule- Madness/insanity within CC's venues (esp CtD) it has three stages or thresholds with the final stage incurable. *Beltaine Massacre *Bendith Y Mamau- One of the Welsh names for the Fae. *Benedict Aurelius- legendary founder of the House of Hermes. *Bes Din - half Nocker patent office, half city, the Bes Din of Gwent serve as the "court" to its Mastersmith. *Bindusara- 5th gen vampire created by Mithras c. 275 BC, sire of Valerius, grandsire of Queen Anne of London. Believed to be dead/in torpor *Bitterwind Keep- freehold located in Usk Castle. The baronial seat of Brynbuga *Black Paths of Balor- one way trods that wind through the deeper Dreaming, leading to the Shadowlands. *Black Spiral Dancer- A corrupt tribe of Garou who now serve the Wyrm. They are prevalent in Newport and elsewhere in the UK especially Scotland. *Blaenau the Unfettered Sky- small duchy located in the northwestern corner of Gwent. Currently ruled by House Gwydion. *Bledyynfrewi - camp that promotes peace and solidarity among shifters *Blood Dormancy (see House Rule)- Blood Dormancy is the condition when the child or grandchild of a Garou or Kithain has no wolfblood/faeblood heritage. *Blood Bond- (see Blood Bond) metaphysical bond created between a vampire and victim by giving them their vitae at least 3 times within a lunar month. *Borderlands Protectorate- the Garou name for the core chronicle area that is called Gwent by the kithain and the Newport Domain by the vampires. *Bringers of Winter - radical camp that favors pushing into Apocalypse to save Gaia. *Brotherhood of Herne- a camp within the Garou composed primarily of Ahroun of the Fianna & Fenrir. Currently supporting House Gleaming Eye. *Brynbuga- small town of 2300 about 10 miles northeast of Newport. *Burgess, The - the enchanted human servants of the Sidhe *BSD- see Black Spiral Dancers *Bygones- true creatures of myth, these chimera reflect creatures now lost to the waking world. They have existed from the Shattering or before. C-D *Cadwaller Jones *Caer Brynbuga - see Bitterwind Keep *Caer Coed Duon - see Maesrudded Keep *Caer Rhaglan - see Castle Stonesure *Caer Striguil - Cas-gwent *Caer Twm Barlwm - Ravenstark Keep *Caer Y Fenni - Stone Ghost Castle *Caerleon - central community of 8700 people, many of them metahuman *Caerphilly - *Caitiff- the "clanless" young vampires of Cardiff called anarchists by the Princes of Wales. *Caldicot - small town 9 miles from Caerleon. *Camarilla-Sabbat *Cantrev - for the kithain, land held in regency to a king or queen. *Caradoc, Saint- an important saint in the region. *Cardiff - the biggest city in Wales, containing nearly 1/3 of its total population. *Cas Cil-y-coed - see Castle Riverscape *Cas-gwent- baronial seat of Striguil *Casnewydd - Welsh name for Newport *Casnewyyd Fydd- a camp of shifters determined to reclaim Newport *Casnewydd Market - "The Market" a commoner-run freehold in Newport. *Castle Riverscape - duchal seat for Lion's Gate *Castle Stonesure *Cat's Cradle, The- a subtle secret society in direct oposition with the Midnight Court. They are composed entirely of kithain noblewomen and their allies amongst the Gallain and the prodigals. They work tirelessly toensure the long-term survival of the kithain even at the cost of parts of the Escheat. *Celerity - vampiric discipline that provides speed and dexterity *Childe- the created progeny of a vampire *Children of Dire - radical feral camp that supports new Impergium *Cil-y-coed- Welsh name for Caldicot *Cluithi- the Black Spirals of "pure" descent from the White Howlers. *chimera- inventions and creatures of the imagination made real within the dream-reality of the kithain. *commoner - the majority of kithain governed by the sidhe nobility *Commoner Courts - handle the day-to-day civil affairs of the kithain to trivial for the nobles to involve themselves in. Operate out of commoner freeholds and are enforced by the local constabulary. *Concordia- King David Ardry's nation in North America *Concordiat, The nation formed by the Garou nearly 9,000 years ago following the end of the Impergium. *Convention of Thorns- the treaty signed by the Camarilla & Anarchs in 1493. *Corax - the were-ravens; one of CC's shifter races. *Coterie - a small pack or coven of vampires, typically living together. *Courtier-Childe- tradition where the 5 Princes of Gwent send one of their own childer as an emissary and courtier to another Prince. *Court of Elders - similar to Primogen except only one clan. *Cult of Mithras - a magician's circle in Caerleon based on the Roman Mithraic mystery cult. *Cwmbran- large town of 40,000 just 4 miles northwest of Caerleon. *Cymru - Welsh name for Wales, used by the Kithain. *Crystal Circle, The- the most talented kithain sorcerers are considered for this influence and revered society. Its membership is closely allied to the Red Branch. *Dark-kin - another name for the Denizen *David Ardry, High King - missing king of Concordia *Deheubarth- roughly the same territory as Dyfed, a more arcaic name. *Denizens- servants of the fomorians that were banished following the War of Trees. They began to reappear with the Resurgence. Also called the adhene. *Dewydd,Prince - Prince of Powys; head of House Dougal in Cymru *Doctrine of Joy- Proclamation by the sidhe just before the Sundering that warned that Glamour was fading because the Fae, especially the knockers were not following the old ways from the Mythic Age. *Domain - an area claimed by a powerful elder vampire, typically one city. Wales has few cities and the descendents of Mithras have divided the nation into five domains. *Dominate - vampiric discipline that enables mind control *Dominator *Dougal, House - Seelie house of craftsman and artisans who currently rule Dyfed and Monmouthshire. *Dream Lords- another name for the sidhe *Dreamstuff- the very fabric of the Dreaming, solidified Glamour. *Dyfed - One of the Changeling Principalities of Cymru E-G *Earthbound- the Fae who reminded on earth after the Shattering. *Eiluned, House - Sidhe "House of Secrets" that has only minor role in CC. *Elder (Vampire) - In CC, vampires that are at least 300 years old and no more than 8th generation. *Elder (Werewolf) - Technically the highest and rarest rank of Garou; many Athros are considered to have positions of eldership, however, esp in smaller septs. *Elysium - In CC, Elysiums are areas of artistic, intellectual or political worth where all acknowledged vampires can non-violently gather within some type of sanctum. *Emlyn Davies, Bard - NPC spy for King Kendall; a clurichaun grump. *Fae - Any creature of Faerie or the Dreaming; the Kithain use the term "True Fae" to refer to the Firstborn that existed before the Shattering. *Faeblooded - another word for the kinain, humans descended from the fae. *Fangs of Garm - camp of Welsh Get of Fenris, considered moderates *Fimbulwinter Country - the darkest side of the Age of Legends, the courts and desmenes of the fomorians. *Fiona, House - passionate and uninhibited, the rulers of Dyfed & Lion's Gate *Fior, The - the kithain tradition of trial by ordeal used for a variety of purposes by the kithain. It is backed by Glamour and enforced by the Dreaming. *Fior-Righ, The *Firchlis, The- waves of change that ripple through the Dreaming and randomly alter landscapes, weather and other aspects. *First Night (H. Fiona) - celebration where a kithain or kinain loses their virginity with partner or partners chosen for them by their mentor, patron or leige. *Fledge (Changeling) - a kithain who's less than a year into their Crysallis, considered a juvenile under the protection and guidance of an older mentor. *Fledgling (Vampire) - a vampire who's been embraced less than fifty years and considered the property and responsibilty of their sire. *Folly's Tower - Lord's Court of Pont-y-pwl in the cantrev of Torfaen *Fomorians- the ancient enemies of the younger gods who became the Malfeans. Composed of four courts: White, Red, Green, Black. *Fortitude - vampiric discipline that grants them preternatural resilience to fire and other forms of damage. *Frankenweilers - a camp of "campy" shifters that embrace art, theatre and gaming *Freehold - place controlled by a kithain with a font of glamour and usually trods. *Gaia - primordial spirit of the Earth that is worshipped by the shifters. *Garou - also called werewolves, the primary shifting breed in CC. *Gehenna - the "End of Days" of the vampires akin to the Appocalypse & Final Winter. *Generation Hex - BSD camp that creates, claims and uses metahuman kinfolk as tools. *Ghoul - one who drinks the blood of a vampire and becomes their servant. *Glamorgan - *Gleaming Eye, House *Glyn Ebwy - Welsh name for Ebbw Vale, town of 18,000 about 18 mi from Caerleon. *Glyn Ebwy Gorsedd - see Bard's Circle *Glywysing - Another and more arcaic name for Glamorgan *Goblins- the Thallain race related to the nockers. *Goblin Parchment- fashioned from chimerical beast skin by nocker artisans it can be used to write messages resistant to spying and forgery attempts that will be visible only to the intended recipient and burning up immediately afterwards. Favored means of communication among the nobility. *Gold Paths of Balor- start in Deep Dreaming and lead to the god-realms and legendary realms. *Golem- a chimerical robot or animated knocker creation. *Grail Keepers - a gnostic camp of shifters that pay homage to Helios & Arthurian mythos. *Great River Caern - famous caern in London destroyed by Red Circle in 12th century. *Green Paths of Balor- one way trods that wind through the deeper Dreaming that lead to many places in the Near Dreaming, Far Dreaming and the Umbra. *Grotto, The - small holding that is home to the sluagh seer Lady Siân Mererid *Gwenda Price- elderly leader of the Ashtree Coven. *Gwent - name of ancient kingdom and more recently, a county. *Gwent Civil War - Kithain war in spring of 1992-winter of 1993 caused by dissapearance of Prince Owain ap Scathach. Following the war, Gwent was declared a cantrev by King Kendal and four of its duchies given to Arcadian leiges. *Gwent Wildlife Trust - In CC, the trust is controlled by the vampire Jevon Conway. *Gwyddon, The - A name often used by neo-druids, neo-pagans and witches in CC. *Gwydion, House - Seelie rulers of Gwynedd and Blaneau; King Kendal's House *Gwynedd - Northern kithain principality controlled by House Gwydion, same general area that is the domain of Prince Rhodry ap Geraint. *Gwynllyw Milwr, Saint - local Welsh saint; St. Woolos was built upon his shrine. Patron saint of the Knights of Gwynllyw. H-K *Haven - a vampire's personal sanctum. *Hedge Mage - sorcerers, magicians, witches, druids- metahumans with linear magickal arts. "Awakened" avatar-style mages are not part of the CC chronicle. *Hidden Ones- the kithain word for the banality-incarnated technocrats. *Hieronymus Continuum- a realm of pure ideas or essences that exists above and beyond the sensory world, the original birthplace of the Nockers. *Hillpeople - camp of xenophobic shifters that rarely leave their own territory *House of Hermes - society of hedge mages and psychics who serve as investigators and peace keeping force for the City Council of Newport. *Houses, Sidhe - In CC, there are 5 Sidhe noble houses involved in the core chronicle; four Arcadian, one terrestrial: Ailil, Dougal, Fiona, Gwydion and Scathach. *Houses, Silver Fang - in CC, there are 2 Silver Fang noble houses involved in the core chronicle: Austere Howl and Gleaming Eye. *Humanity (see House Rule) - complex ethical and moral principles that controls a person's desires and actions. Supernatural creatures in particular are at risk of losing humanity and becoming true monsters. *Idrus ap Rhodri, Prince - the ruler of th vampires in Gwent. *Impulse- another word for the socio-political factions of the sidhe (Modernists, Reformers and Traditionalists) *Interregnum, The - The period of time in Fae history between the Shattering and the Resurgence. *Investment- the way a changeling becomes attuned to a freehold, creating a reciprocal bond between holding and holder. There is a strongly romantic element to it but the relations manifests differently for each pair. *Isca Fortress - the Roman fort built in 75 AD now buried underneath Caerleon. *Islwyn the Obsidian Heart - *Ivory Tower - mysterious camp that works with ghosts and the Dark Umbra *The Kin - a handful of families who are related to both the kithain and the garou. *Kinain - feyblooded humans who often have their own gifts. *Kinfolk - human relations of the Garou and other shifters, sometimes with their own gifts. *Kithain *Kiths, The - the races or types of Fae that exist after the Shattering. The primary kiths in CC are the Boggan, Eshu, Nocker, Pooka, Redcap, Sidhe, Slaugh, and Troll. *Knights of Gwynllyw - also called the Witch-Hunters, a society of metahumans who hunt supernatural forces in vigilante fashion. *Knight of Mithras - faction of vampires that have been in the loyal service of Mithras and continue to uphold his dynasty. L-M *Lloyd Tibbot - the current leader of the Tredegar House. *Lupine - the nickname given to the werewolves by the vampires. *Madness Realms- the most dangerous areas of the Near Dreaming, created from the delusions and pathos of the insane. They can affect trods which cross too near to them, traping kithain in the chaotic landscape of an insane dreamer's dreams. *Maesrudded Keep - the duchal seat of Islwyn *Malcolm Smith, Sir - the dead leader of the Witch-hunters; killed in 2004 by Jericho. *Malfeans - the twisted primordial gods imprisoned by the Celestines in the Abyss. *Marcus Verus - Prince of Powys, the 1800 year old childe of Mithras and leader of the Knights of Mithras. *Masquerade, The - The carefully orchestrated campaign by the vampires to keep humans ignorant of their existence. *Master (Vampire) - Vampires of significant age and influence that are nevertheless not as old or powerful as the Elders. *Melyn-goch - Also called Baron/Baroness Amber, they have domain over southeast Wales including technically Cardiff. *Methuselah - vampires that were embraced before or around the time of the Crucifixation; Mithras is a Methuselah. *Michael Osiris Sinclair - leader of Caerleon's Cult of Mithras. *Midnight Court, The - the nefarious cult hiding deep in Newport that are attempting to shatter the barriers and resunder the supernal realms. *Miririm- the period in Fae history beginning with the end of the Tessarakonta during which the Denizens were banished from the Waking. *Mistweir- the final barrier that completely surrounds the Deep Dreaming and separates it from the Far Dreaming and Umbra. *Modernist - faction among the kithain that support democratic and egalitarian governance. *Monads- To the nockers, they are fundamental "dream-particles", the basis of chimerical powers akin to quarks in energy physics. *Monmouthshire the Iron Horizon - the large duchy in Eastern Gwent. *Moon Daughters - faction within the shifters that encourage kinfolk and humans to celebrate neo-paganism and environmentalism. *Morag Rice - elder vampire; childe of Melyn-goch. *Morpheus Sabinis- dream rape; unscrupulous kithain can combine arts and distort a victim's reality and make it conform to their own reality in order to use them for their own gratification. Victims of this crime rarely recover completely. It is considered a crime by the Seelie Court who have prohibitions against it that include humans. Even much of the Unseelie consider it taboo. *Mynwy Gate - baronial seat of Trefynwy in Iron Horizon *Mythic Realm, The- another name for the Far Dreaming. N-O *Neath - small city of 48,000 people located in the Neath Port Talbot county. *Neifion, Prince - Prince of House Ailil; ruler of Glamorgan. *neonate - a young vampire who's been released by his sire and responsible for themselves but does not have permission to Embrace or hold personal domain. *Nerys, Lady-Regent - the head of House Eiluned; ruler of Anglesey. *Newport - the only true "city" in the starting chronicle; controlled by the vampires, the bsd and the ratkin. *Newport City Council - the mortal governing body of Newport that are controlled by Prince Indrus and used to protect the Masquerade. They in turn direct the House of Hermes. *Nightmare, The - part of the Deep Dreaming that rests adjunct to Malfeus; haven to minions of The Dark. *Oath Circle- *Oathmate - *Obfuscate - vampiric discipline that allows for minds to be clouded so vampires can move undetected. *Onus- Changelings lost to Bedlam who become parts of the trods, guardians to travelers. *Otherwhere- a place of flux between the terrestrial, mythic and umbral realms. It might be the true Wyld, with wild storms of raw, frantic, primal power. *Owain ap Ieuan - 6th generation vampire prince of Dyfed. *Owain ap Scathach, Prince - the ruler of Gwent who's murder/dissapearance set off the Gwent Civil War and cost House Scathach nearly everything they'd been granted in the Treaty of Accord. P-R *Pons Trefynwy- also called Mynwy Gate baronial seat of Trefynwy in Iron Horizon *Pont-y-pwl- location of Folly's Tower in a town of 35,000. *Potence- vampiric discipline that provides supernatural strength. *Powys - the region north of Gwent. *Presence- vampiric discipline of attraction and emotional control. *Presentation (Vampire)- a potential childe is brought to the prince of the city and then again when the sire is ready to release them. *Primogen- the council of elders that advise and advocate to prince of city. *Primus - *Princes, The Five *Principalities (Changeling) *Principalities (Vampire) *Psychic - metahumans with extrasensory abiltities. *Pureborn- Term sometimes used by kinfolk for the Garou. *Rack - term for locations vampires use for semi-public feeding *Ranters, The- Anarchistic factions of oathbound motleys of commoners who defy and rebel against the monarchy, seeking to overthrow it. *Ravaging (Changeling)- *Ratfinks - camp of spies, informants, thieves and other unsavory sorts *Ratkin - Wererat breed of shifters. Largest factions in CC have fallen to the Wyrm. *Ravenstark Keep- county seat for Rhisga in Lion's Gate *Red Branch, The- Founded in the Age of Legends, they are renowned for their pursuit of justice for all kithain. They are oathbound to a strict moral code and employ primarily archaic weapons with some training in firearms. Most are seelie sidhe but some commoners have been knighted on the spot for rendering service to the Red Branch and kingdom. *Red Jack - demon summoned by the Scarlet Circle that caused the fall of Austere Howl. *Reformer- politically moderate kithain that want to keep the traditional sidhe rulership but with more rights and priviledges for the commoners. *Resurgence, The- July 20th, 1969 when the gates to Arcadia temporarily opened and released nine houses of sidhe. *Reveries- Flesh-bound chimera able to extend their time in the terrestrial world. *Rhaglan- town of 2000 about 11 miles northwest of Caerleon. *Rhapsody (Changeling) *Risca- town of 11,000 close to both Sept of the Unconquered Stones and Ravenstark Keep *Rhodry ap Geraint *Rhys of Tregaron *Riverscape, Castle - duchal seat for Lion's Gate aka Newport *The Riverfront - Arts Centre that rests upon the lair of the Midnight Court. *Romanticist- A kithain who pursues romance as a calling or vocation. Most of House Fiona. *Rosemary Smith- current leader of the Witch-Hunters of Woolos. *Royalists (Vampire)- Vampires that support the governance of the five princes. S-T *Scarlet Circle - organization of magicians and psychics who worship the Malfeans. *Seelie - The Summer or Sun Court, the Seelie kithain value love, beauty, and honor. *Seren of Glouchester- A Ventrue vampire who was murdered in the mid 1200s. *Shattering, The - In 1348-1350 AD, the spiritual paradigm shifted causing the Dreaming to be pulled further away from the terrestrial world with the closing of the Gates to Arcadia. *Sheriff (Vampire)- a vampire who enforces the laws on behalf of the Prince. They are directly responsible to the Prince and work with the Scourge in the hunting of caitiff and other threats to the city. *Shifter- a generic term for the Changing Breeds of Gaia. *Silver Ban, The- The ban enacted by the Tuatha de Danaan that banished the Denizens and prevented them from using trods protected by the Silver Path. *Sire- the term a vampire uses for the older vampire that Embraced them; it carries the connotation both of master and parent. *Skinchangers- kithain word for the Shifters *Sol Invictus - "Unconquered Sun" the title used by several different venues for Helios. *Songkeepers- camp of Fianna who keep oral records and legends; loyal to tribal leadership in Ireland. *Sorcerer (Changeling)- Kithain who have mastered at least one Art (level 5) and excel at another (level 4). *Sorcerer- an umbrella term for all hedge mages. In the chronicle, typically used to refer more specifically to the Red Circle in a negative way. *Spawn - name the Witch-Hunters use for all supernatural creatures. *Spawning Fields- chaotic fonts of pure glamour that appear in the Near Dreaming and pour the dreams of mortals directly into it. They appear and vanish capriciously. Chimera are born rapidly from the raw glamour but tend to die quickly after the font dissapears. If kithain approach too close, their mortal seemings can be burned away, leaving them unable to ever leave the Dreaming. *St. Woolos - a prince of Glywysing, ally of Arthur who had been both a pirate and warrior as well as a saint. *Stable Points- places in the Dreaming that do not seem to be affected by the Firchlis. *Status (see House Rule) - a background that measures personal social standing with leadership of their venue or faction. *Steffan, Lord-Regent - a sidhe of House Scathach who was appointed as regent of Gwent following the Gwent civil war. He has authority over the five duchies of Gwent. *Stone Ghost Castle - county seat of Y Fenni in Iron Horizon *Striguil - a barony in Lion's Gate. *Swansea - city of 175,000 in county of same name that is mostly composed of a large pennisula. *Swarm, The - one of the names for the ratkin of Newport. *Sundering, The- circa 1000 BC, the Tellurian underwent a violent cataclysm that led to the fracturing of a singular reality into the supernal realms. The end of the Mythic Age. *Tessarakonta- "The War of Trees", the last great conflict between the Tuatha de Danaan and the formorians to determine the nature of reality. * Thallain- *Torfaen the The Ivory Rose - cantrev in the center of Gwent, the only desmene in Cymru still controlled by House Scathach. *Traditionalist (Changeling) - the Changeling faction that believes in the restoration of the feudal system of pre-Shattering Cymru with very limited rights and priviledges for the commoners. *The Traditions- the basis for the Laws of the Domain as dictated by Prince Indrus ap Rhodri. *Treaty of Accord - King David Ardry's treaty between the sidhe and commoners that has been kept in Cymru after his dissapearance and assumed death. *Treaty of Monmouthshire - treaty between the Sidhe Houses that granted Ailil-Dougal-Fiona-Gwydion their respective duchies with the cantrev of Torfaen providing central governance in King Kendal's name. *Tredegar House - serves as a base of operations for the House of Hermes. * Trefnwy - the Changeling barony centered around Monmouth. *Trust, The *Tuatha de Danann- the Firstborn; the progenitors of the Fae. *Tuatha de Fion - camp of Faerieblooded shifters that ally themselves with kithain *Tylwyth Teg - one of the Welsh names for the Fae *Twilight Realm- another name that the kithain give to the Dreaming. *Twilight Roads- trods not protected by the Silver Path, re-opened by events following the Resurgence. There are three types. *Twilight Time- the intended release of the denizens of the supernal realms into terrestrial reality. *Tŵr Pont-y-pwl - the Welsh name for Folly's Tower. U-Z *Unseelie - the wild, radical Winter court of Fae. *Uasual Courts- instruments of nobility that involve themselves in the most serious crimes and matters of state. They consist of seven nobles standing judgement of the accused who are granted counsel and have a choice of a summary judgement or trial by Fior. *Uasual sidhe- high or ruling sidhe, the true nobility. *Vale of Mists, The- The mystic barrier separating the Near Dreaming and Far Dreaming. *Valerius - 6th generation vampire, sire of Lady Anne Bowesley the Prince of London. *Ventrue, Clan - the canonical bloodline that the Caerleon vampires are part of. *Wandering Moon - the primary caern in Caerleon; located in Wentwood *Wentwood Forest - the largest ancient woodland in Wales *Wheel of Ages - cosmological concept that is part of the Centurian tradition. *Willpower (see Willpower) - an advantage trait used by all characters in the Caerleon. *Winifreth Talog - 7th generation vampire, sire of Prince Rhodry *Witch-Hunters - a magickal society that hunts supernatural creatures. *Wizard- Kithain term for human hedge mages/sorcerers *Wolfblooded - another name for Garou kinfolk. *Wrexam - largest town in North Wales *Y Fenni - Welsh name for Abergavenny and home of Stone Ghost Keep. *Ysbrydnos bookstore-cafe - location in Newport fraterinized by a number of supernatural and metahuman characters. go to the Main Web Page